


Lavender Love

by MelodyDark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Eren's an idiot, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, I'm Sorry Isayama, Jean Is A Horse, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Neigh Neigh Motherfucker, Sexual Content, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDark/pseuds/MelodyDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, I dare you to eat this.”<br/>Poor Eren still has yet to learn not to be antagonized into stupid things by Jean. Levi is left with the aftermath of their stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have No Idea What To Call This Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first fanfic! I meant for this to be a one shot, but then shit happened and I had too much fun writing about Eren acting stupid. I PROMISE there's going to be smut later on, I just have to get there.

Lavender Love

“Dude, I dare you to eat this.” Jean leans over to me, holding a tower of violet flowers pinched between his fingers. I knit my brows together in confusion, wondering exactly how stupid horse boy can be. 

“Just because you eat that kind of shit doesn't mean I will.” I whisper back, swatting away his annoying hand that now tries to thrust the plant up my nostril. We lay on our stomachs side by side, blending flawlessly among a field of tall grasses. Hanji had decided a game of capture the flag was in order to substitute for the normally rigorous training routine of Squad Levi, explaining why I'm dealing with this idiot. If there's one thing I hate more than Jean, it's losing. Except titans. I fucking hate titans. 

He smiles a big, stupid smile, poking me in the face with the innocent flower that had to die because of his desperate need to piss me off. “Come on, don't be a Jaeger.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I exclaim, snatching the thing from his grip and throwing it to my vacant side. He casually leans over and picks another one, continuing his assault. I huff and stare forward, trying to ignore it, but quickly realize it won't work when he begins to add a “Please” to every poke. 

“Okay, damn!” I take the flower from his grip, shoving it in my mouth whole before I can think too hard about what I'm doing. I chew it reluctantly, discovering it has the weirdest texture of anything I've ever eaten. After it takes its sweet time slithering down my throat, I swallow and turn to him. “Happy?” He rolls on his back, grabbing his stomach with both hands as he laughs until no sound comes out and tears slide from the corners of his eyes. 

“Did—did you just---really eat that?!” He manages between spasms of laughter. My cheeks tint a deep shade of red, and I wind my fist back to cope with my embarrassment. My fist connects with his face with a satisfying smack, snapping his head to the side and knocking all humor right out of him. 

He grits his teeth in a mix of shock and pain, immediately grabbing my jacket collar to slam me to the ground. He straddles me, pinning my hands under his knees and returning the blow with a series of his own. I kick and squirm, rocking my hips to try to throw him off, but the fat ass won't budge. Finally he has to shift his weight to keep from falling sideways, creating just enough space for me to slip my hand out of. I throw a punch, but he catches my wrist and pins it beside my head. Wearing an unnerving smirk, he leans his head down until our noses are only an inch apart, never once breaking eye contact. Releasing my other hand, he pins that one the same as the other. I push against his hold with all my strength, but my shoulders don't even leave the ground.

A wicked glint flashes across his golden eyes, making a knot twist in my stomach. “Don't. You. Dare.” He sits back, taking a deep breath in through his nose before collecting nasty shit in his mouth in a disgusting array of sounds. With a small laugh, a glob of spit seeps through his lips, slowly dangling lower and lower to my horror stricken expression. 

“Damn it, Jean, you fucking son of a bitch, I swear I hope you get in my way and I step on you someday!” I scream while thrashing back and forth, turning my head but unable to escape the inevitable ball of gross. It pools in the hollow of my cheek, and I scream my dissent as I let it happen, unable to move unless I want it all over. He lets me go, standing up and feeling victorious if the proud hands resting on his hips are anything to go by. I quickly wipe the spit on my cape, frowning when it leaves a large, noticeable wet spot near the hem. 

Glaring from underneath my furrowed brows, I contemplate my best method of revenge. He turns around to blend back into the forest, spurring me to action before I lose my chance. Rushing up behind him, I jump on his back and cause him to tumble forward along with myself. I loop an arm around his neck and try to pin his legs with mine, but he's too fast and manages to dislodge me over his head. “Fuck,” I hiss when my face scrapes against a rock, drawing a thin line of crimson. The pain distracts me long enough for him to grab my ankle and, once again to my utter embarrassment, pull me under him. One distinct difference from two minutes ago, though, is the knee that brushes between my thighs. 

Too preoccupied with tormenting me further, he thankfully doesn't notice the moan I can't hold back, a white hot shock of lust traveling through every last nerve in me. He continues with his antics, entirely unaware of the effect that simple action has on me. Before I can be somehow covered in more of his DNA, I punch him in the face and shove him the rest of the way over when he crouches to the side to hold the injury, climbing to my feet and walking away to deal with my sudden overpowering desires.

I ignore his taunts and threats to turn around, doing well to walk straight when my vision blurs and the trees around me begin to sway in unnatural directions. My heart pounds erratically, heating my face and stealing the breath away from me. I don't hear the crunching and snapping of the leaves and twigs under Jean's heavy footsteps until he speaks. “What the hell is your problem, asshole?” He roughly spins me around, just as surprised as I am when I uncontrollably crash into his chest. I knit my fingers tightly into the fabric of his tan shirt, my knees refusing to support my weight any longer. 

Jean might be an ass, but he's not heartless. He holds me by my upper arms, trying to support me but forced to sink to the ground when the threads in his clothing begin to tear. “E-Eren?” He stutters, holding me at arm's length to take inventory of my condition. “Jaeger, what the hell is wrong with you?” I try to focus on him, but everything is a blur.

Through my panting, I form a weak response. “I'm okay, just don't feel good.” A sheen of sweat glosses over my features, matting my bangs to my forehead. 

“Here,” he says, leaning me back against a tree and taking out a small canteen. I accept it gratefully, unscrewing the lid with great effort due to my shaking hands. Without thinking, I down all the contents, sure to not leave even a single drop. Still, it's too hot. 

I rip my Scout cape off and toss it to the side, shrugging my jacket off as well in an effort to cool down just a little. “Should I go get someone?” Jean asks, his tone worried. He tests my temperature with his forearm, wincing at what must be a searing fever. 

Shaking my head in answer, which ends up making me twice as dizzy, I reply, “It'll probably go away in a few minutes.” Actually, the fact that I was so hot meant that my body must be healing itself, which mean I would be able to heal from this ailment and it could stay between the two of us. Jean stays crouched in front of me, and I can sense the indecision spinning through his head. 

“I'm going to go get Mikasa.” He says slowly, rising and grabbing onto his 3DMG. It takes me a second to process what he said, but as soon as I do my hand shoots out. 

I squeeze more tightly than necessary, doing my best to pretend to lock eyes with him and warn, “Jean, it'll heal in a second. Just chill the fuck out.” 

He shrugs out of my reach. “No, damn it, you're really sick and need help.” I let out a sarcastic chuckle, beginning to agree with him the longer I sit here with no signs of getting better. 

Silence drags out with him genuinely torn between respecting my own decision and potentially saving his comrade. I stare at what looks like the brown polish of my boots for an unknown amount of minutes that feels like forever, mentally yelling at myself to get better. Of course, no luck. 

“UGH!” I sigh loudly, running an exasperated hand over my face before making my decision. “Go find Hanji. Not Mikasa, not Levi, not anyone but Hanji.” I make out the motion of a nod before he wordlessly takes to the upper canopy of leaves. A more or less silence falls around me, almost peaceful with only the occasional shout or battle cry of team members in the distance. I close my eyes, allowing myself a little relaxation time.

Well, that was my intention anyway.

Suddenly my sense of touch makes itself fully utilized, an almost delirious sense of euphoria settling over me. I can feel everything, from the various fabrics clinging to me to the light breeze caressing my damp face. A smile stretches on my lips, and before I know it I'm laughing. Crazy, uncontrollable laughing. Falling on the ground grabbing my sides laughing. I unhook the maneuver gear from around me and roll until all that is left under me is the remaining bed of pine needles from autumn. They're soft and spongy, cradling my body intimately while discerning the various curves. I close my hand around a bunch, lifting them above my head just to watch them fall against the blue and white background of the afternoon sky. The world has never looked so bright to me, I can't ever recall a moment in my life that I've been this happy. Whatever is happening, I wish it would be a permanent feeling, minus the fever and immobility, although for now I'm fairly content to wallow on the natural debris. I run a hand through my hair, contently stretching an array of tense muscles before letting my arms fall slack above my head, allowing the sun to warm and relax every wound fiber in my body.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Cause I Suck at Planning (While Eren Sucks Something Else)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corporal gets to babysit while Eren can't keep it in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is really no way to describe this crap. Oh well, at least I updated after 5 months! And for the record, (NOT that I am encouraging you to do so, I'm using Jaeger as my disclaimer) you can eat lavender for a mild aphrodisiac. I just took the liberty of exaggerating the effects because crack Eren is too much fun (:

The light piercing through my eyelids lessens, something casting a shadow across me. I open my drowsy eyes to find a very short Corporal standing above me, arms crossed and weight distributed onto one hip in irritation. “What the fuck are you doing, you little shit?” Normally I would be intimidated to the point of humility and jump to my feet to give a heartfelt salute to my respected Captain. This time, I can only laugh at how even from this angle such a strong and stoic man can appear so short.  
I point at him, feeling the need to share the joke. “Corporal, you're so short.” My hand drops beside me, and I laugh until my eyes water. Unfortunately, he doesn't find it so funny.  
“What the fuck did you just say to me?” He hoists me up with both hands, leaving me to dangle from the leather straps of my uniform. A sharp pain shoots through my shoulder with the awkward weight distribution, causing me to gasp and claim my own weight with my wobbly legs. The bit of discomfort aids in sobering me up slightly, but being vertical brings back the dizziness I thought had faded away.  
“S-sorry Corporal.” I apologize, fighting to find my composure that has to be floating somewhere in the fog hazing my mind. He opts for silence and expresses his displeasure through a harsh shove backwards, causing me to stumble and fall back on my ass.  
Jean, for once, actually comes to my rescue by hooking my arm around his neck and helping me to stand. “Captain Levi,” He starts, but the raven haired man stops him with a sharp look. Stepping forward to me, he grabs my jaw in one hand and turns my head back and forth. His hand is cold against my clammy skin, it feels extremely good. Better than the forest floor even.  
“What the fuck's gotten into you, Jaeger?” He traces a thumb across my flushed cheek, leaving a tingling trail of ice that feels so wonderful it elicits a low moan from my throat. I could have imagined it, but I notice a subtle smirk turn a corner of his mouth up. Sadly, he retracts his hand, turning to walk toward a horse that I hadn't even noticed existed. “I'll take him back, cadet.” Levi says, addressing horse number two. He drags me more than helps me walk, and I really have no idea how I end up sitting upright in the saddle instead of on my face on the other side. I am, however, more than conscious of the hand resting on my hip, his other reaching forward to grip the reins.  
He opts for walking the horse back to camp, and for that I am extremely grateful since I do good to stay seated at a slow pace. At multiple points in the course of our short travel, the only thing that saves me from hitting the ground is a firm arm wrapped around my torso. That same gesture can also be held responsible for the boner protruding from my already tight pants. Frustrated because there is nothing to be done about it at the moment, I lean back into the man behind me, feeling the contours of his toned abs and shoulders frame me perfectly. My head rests on his shoulder, I can feel his breath brush across my neck, as sensual as if he had done it with his fingertips. I sigh, my eyes closing and I allow myself to sink back into my daydreams.  
“Comfortable?” A low voice asks, whispering the word across my ear.  
With a shudder I reply, “Mm hmm.”   
A barely audible, dark chuckle reverberates from his chest. His hand trails through my brunette locks, twining themselves in the mess. “Too bad.” The hand tightens mercilessly, making me cry out with the overstimulating pain. He forces my head forward, and my vision swims until it morphs into a momentary lapse of darkness, quickly brightening back to reality to find me resting against the warm fur of a large mammal.  
“Fluffy,” I mumble, running my hands across it incessantly until a strong grip squeezes my upper arm.  
“Shut up and follow me.” Corporal demands, not giving me much of a choice. He leads me through the mind-boggling labyrinth of the castle halls, practically carrying me up two flights of stairs. We reach our destination and he kicks the door open, not bothering to announce his arrival except by means of splintering one of the boards in the old wood. Hanji jumps, spilling some of the odd colored liquid from the beaker in their hand. Their surprised but cheery nonetheless expression is magnified through the oversize goggles, and they immediately drop everything at the sight of their favorite little Titan shifter.  
“Eren!” They exclaim, running over to give me a huge hug. On any other occasion I'd tense up and silently plead for it to end, but in my current state it doesn't feel that bad to hug them back. They pull away only to take my face in both their hands, scrutinizing me closely enough to bring our noses together. “What brings you here on this lovely afternoon?”  
“Me.” Levi says, pushing Hanji away from me to both of our dismay. They turn to the Captain, listening intently and probably secretly hoping it has something to do with my transformation abilities. “Apparently this brat came down with a sudden illness in today's activities.” Entirely inattentive to the rest of their conversation, I begin to feel an unpleasant nausea churn in my stomach. I turn to Corporal, wrapping my arms around his slim shoulders and nuzzling into his neck, taking in the scent of chamomile and mint soap to help calm my headache. My legs collapse without warning and, with an irritated huff, he manages to keep us both upright.  
He shrugs his shoulders, loosening my arms encircling him. “Oi, get off me you stupid brat.” I partially do as I'm told, allowing my hands to slide down his figure and wrap around his legs as I sink to my knees.  
Hanji finds the display nothing less than hilarious, enjoying the angry look that Levi shoots them. They clear their throat, taking their time in helping me off the floor and sitting me in a nearby chair. Pressing the back of a hand to my flaming cheek, they let out a soft whistle. Hanji walks back behind the desk, rummaging through mountains of clutter before toppling a couple stacks when they pull out a small, black box. Inside is various basic medical equipment, of which they find a glass thermometer and shove it under my tongue. I almost go cross-eyed watching the red liquid shoot away from me, easily passing the 110 mark. Shocked, they pull it back and hold it close, staring at it and wondering if they are really reading the number right. “Eren, I think it'd be best if you took it easy for the rest of the day.”  
“Huh?” I wonder aloud, looking at Hanji questioningly because I'd been too preoccupied with not falling out of my chair to hear her.  
Levi rolls his eyes before hauling me behind him by the back of my shirt. He turns back to Hanji in the doorway. “I'll take care of this brat for the day. You're in charge of the rest of them.” They nod their head with a knowing smile, waving enthusiastically as the door swings shut.  
“Corporal, where are we going?” I ask, stumbling down the stone steps that lead deep into the recesses of the castle. I have a faint suspicion that my speech may be slurred, of course everything sounds like a cacophony at this point. He doesn't answer, only continues to pull me to the lowest level of the castle. I begin to tense, feeling a sense of panic rise in me when I realize where we might be headed. Digging my heels into the floor, we come to an abrupt halt near one of the few lanterns lighting such an unused path.  
“Oi, what the fuck's your problem now?” He asks harshly.  
I try to find the words to voice my concerns, but all I manage is to look like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. “I just, just don't really,” I stop, unsure of what I'm trying to say. Levi arches an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. His steel gaze boring into me makes it that much harder to achieve coherence, and I begin to fidget in my self-consciousness. “I don't really like being down here.” I spit out, rubbing my elbow and looking anywhere but at him.  
The heels of his boots click sharply a couple times when he steps forward, ushering me into the wall with his close proximity. “You know what I don't like, Jaeger?” He asks softly, twirling a lock of my hair loosely around his finger to let it slide and brush across my face.  
I answer him, knowing it's a loaded question. “What would that be, sir?”  
His slender hand snakes around my throat and he slams me back into the unrelenting stones. A hiss of air is forced from my lungs with the impact, but I easily draw a breath back in after a moment. “Shitty brats with no sense of self control.” The words whisper across my own lips, and I taste the message more than hear it. Fingers squeeze my neck, threatening to choke me but barely refraining from doing so. A surprising rush traces its way to my groin, following the line of a nail scraping lightly up my inner thigh.  
I squirm under him, but he stops my movements by pressing his body firmly to mine. “Cor-Corporal, please stop.” I beg, voice ragged with lust as the full force of the drug hits me with these newly discovered sensations. There's no way he doesn't notice my erection straining against his leg, and to further my predicament he roughly kneads his hand across it. I gasp, my face heating to an unmanageable degree, and the tight material adds enough pressure to make me consider whipping it out right here.  
“Why?” He asks in return, and I give him a death glare when I realize the game he wants me to play. I won't say it, I won't admit how damn hot and bothered I am by him, and not just when I'm high on some stupid flowers (which doesn't even make sense). He raises an eyebrow in question, waiting for me to offer an explanation, but I only continue to stare at him, biting my lip to prevent any words or sounds from escaping. After a few moments, his patience deteriorates (imagine that). He takes me by the front of my harness, using the straps as a leash of sorts to toss me inside the nearest room, shutting and locking the door behind us.  
I move to stand from where I went sliding on my ass with the momentum of his throw, but a swift kick to the back of my legs sends me sprawling on my knees in front of him. Without thinking my hands find his upper thighs to rest on, causing me to blush furiously before trying to pull back. A hand through my hair stops me, instead encouraging me forward. I fight him for every inch, at a loss either way because of the damn hand resting at the nape of my neck. He swirls the chocolate colored mess around his fingers before closing into a fist, threatening to detach a couple good chunks from my scalp. I cry out loudly, unsure myself if it comes from the pain or the subtle tint of pleasure dancing behind my eyes.“If you can't form a proper answer for me, I'll just put that gorgeous mouth of yours to better use.” He growls the statement, basically grinding his cock into my face as he urges me to comply.  
And I do without much hesitation, pushing his hips back into the wall and using my teeth to slowly pull down the zipper. My hands drift down his legs to find the belts circling his thighs. I give one a good snap that elicits a faint growl from him before expertly undoing the buckles with a single hand each. While he untangles himself from the portion binding his torso, I set to removing the bulge in his pants, experimentally grazing my tongue along the bottom of his shaft and taking just the very tip between my lips. He tries to roll his hips forward, but my hands firmly hold him in place, allowing me to set an agonizingly slow pace at devouring him while he silently asks for more. His cock throbs under my tongue, the taste of precum already filling my mouth and allowing me to take it just a little bit deeper.  
A particularly noticeable shudder runs through him, and I look up to find an adorable flush dashing his pale complexion. I let my jaw close just a little, enough for my teeth to graze the sensitive organ but not do any real harm. He tips his head back to rest against the door, fists clenching desperately at the fabric on my shoulders. Pushing my limit until I feel the tip graze the back of my throat, I almost end up gagging, but the moan that my effort draws is worth much more. I pull back to breathe, pumping my hand along him to make up for my slack, while smiling sweetly up at my dear Corporal. “Been a while?” I tease, to which a hateful glare is my answer.  
“Fuck you,” is the only response my mischief elicits, and it comes out more of a moan than an actual insult.  
The view from my knees is actually an improvement from his normally stoic demeanor, what with the tousled, unkempt strands of hair framing a marvelously distressed expression that could in itself be the definition of lust. His eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open, from which soft panting breaths escape. Unable to contain my own desire (not that I have been), I slide my fingertips up his sides when I stand, only to snake my hands into his hair. Pulling none too gently, I tilt his head up to mine, smashing our lips together in a fervent kiss. I feel his hands squeeze through the tiny gap between our bodies and untangle me from the top portion of the gear. Untangling one fist from his hair only to attend to the eager member between us, he throws his head back to expose a perfectly unmottled throat to which it must be my personal responsibility to mark.  
I trail a line of kisses down his jaw until I find the perfect spot to sink my teeth into, sucking on the once porcelain until I am satisfied with the deep cherry stain. Immediately I realize my mistake in this when, with a sharp intake of breath and an exhaled growl precede a harsh shove that sends me, once again, back to my place on the concrete. He passively grabs me by the hair and drags me across the floor to the far wall, forcing me to scrabble along behind on my hands and knees. “Jaeger, I have to wonder if you're ever going to learn your place.” Guiding my palms to rest on the wall above my head, an all too familiar clack resonates throughout the room, and only when they are snugly fit around my wrists do I notice the shackles dangling from what most definitely is not a bedroom as I had assumed.  
Sighing heavily, I rest my forehead against the wall, more than a little disappointed to find myself yet again in submission to my superior. Deceivingly gentle fingers ghost over my tan biceps and down my back, kneading the tense muscles of my neck to which I close my eyes and make sure to enjoy every bit of since it would probably be a cold day in hell the next time a similar experience came my way.


End file.
